uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Lk 23/kjv
: }|1| 23:1 And the whole multitude of them arose, and led him unto Pilate. }} : }|2| 23:2 And they began to accuse him, saying, We found this fellow perverting the nation, and forbidding to give tribute to Caesar, saying that he himself is Christ a King. }} : }|3| 23:3 And Pilate asked him, saying, Art thou the King of the Jews? And he answered him and said, Thou sayest it. }} : }|4| 23:4 Then said Pilate to the chief priests and to the people, I find no fault in this man. }} : }|5| 23:5 And they were the more fierce, saying, He stirreth up the people, teaching throughout all Jewry, beginning from Galilee to this place. }} : }|6| 23:6 When Pilate heard of Galilee, he asked whether the man were a Galilaean. }} : }|7| 23:7 And as soon as he knew that he belonged unto Herod's jurisdiction, he sent him to Herod, who himself also was at Jerusalem at that time. }} : }|8| 23:8 And when Herod saw Jesus, he was exceeding glad: for he was desirous to see him of a long season, because he had heard many things of him; and he hoped to have seen some miracle done by him. }} : }|9| 23:9 Then he questioned with him in many words; but he answered him nothing. }} : }|10| 23:10 And the chief priests and scribes stood and vehemently accused him. }} : }|11| 23:11 And Herod with his men of war set him at nought, and mocked him, and arrayed him in a gorgeous robe, and sent him again to Pilate. }} : }|12| 23:12 And the same day Pilate and Herod were made friends together: for before they were at enmity between themselves. }} : }|13| 23:13 And Pilate, when he had called together the chief priests and the rulers and the people, }} : }|14| 23:14 Said unto them, Ye have brought this man unto me, as one that perverteth the people: and, behold, I, having examined him before you, have found no fault in this man touching those things whereof ye accuse him: }} : }|15| 23:15 No, nor yet Herod: for I sent you to him; and, lo, nothing worthy of death is done unto him. }} : }|16| 23:16 I will therefore chastise him, and release him. }} : }|17| 23:17 (For of necessity he must release one unto them at the feast.) }} : }|18| 23:18 And they cried out all at once, saying, Away with this man, and release unto us Barabbas: }} : }|19| 23:19 (Who for a certain sedition made in the city, and for murder, was cast into prison.) }} : }|20| 23:20 Pilate therefore, willing to release Jesus, spake again to them. }} : }|21| 23:21 But they cried, saying, Crucify him, crucify him. }} : }|22| 23:22 And he said unto them the third time, Why, what evil hath he done? I have found no cause of death in him: I will therefore chastise him, and let him go. }} : }|23| 23:23 And they were instant with loud voices, requiring that he might be crucified. And the voices of them and of the chief priests prevailed. }} : }|24| 23:24 And Pilate gave sentence that it should be as they required. }} : }|25| 23:25 And he released unto them him that for sedition and murder was cast into prison, whom they had desired; but he delivered Jesus to their will. }} : }|26| 23:26 And as they led him away, they laid hold upon one Simon, a Cyrenian, coming out of the country, and on him they laid the cross, that he might bear it after Jesus. }} : }|27| 23:27 And there followed him a great company of people, and of women, which also bewailed and lamented him. }} : }|28| 23:28 But Jesus turning unto them said, Daughters of Jerusalem, weep not for me, but weep for yourselves, and for your children. }} : }|29| 23:29 For, behold, the days are coming, in the which they shall say, Blessed are the barren, and the wombs that never bare, and the paps which never gave suck. }} : }|30| 23:30 Then shall they begin to say to the mountains, Fall on us; and to the hills, Cover us. }} : }|31| 23:31 For if they do these things in a green tree, what shall be done in the dry? }} : }|32| 23:32 And there were also two other, malefactors, led with him to be put to death. }} : }|33| 23:33 And when they were come to the place, which is called Calvary, there they crucified him, and the malefactors, one on the right hand, and the other on the left. }} : }|34| 23:34 Then said Jesus, Father, forgive them; for they know not what they do. And they parted his raiment, and cast lots. }} : }|35| 23:35 And the people stood beholding. And the rulers also with them derided him, saying, He saved others; let him save himself, if he be Christ, the chosen of God. }} : }|36| 23:36 And the soldiers also mocked him, coming to him, and offering him vinegar, }} : }|37| 23:37 And saying, If thou be the king of the Jews, save thyself. }} : }|38| 23:38 And a superscription also was written over him in letters of Greek, and Latin, and Hebrew, THIS IS THE KING OF THE JEWS. }} : }|39| 23:39 And one of the malefactors which were hanged railed on him, saying, If thou be Christ, save thyself and us. }} : }|40| 23:40 But the other answering rebuked him, saying, Dost not thou fear God, seeing thou art in the same condemnation? }} : }|41| 23:41 And we indeed justly; for we receive the due reward of our deeds: but this man hath done nothing amiss. }} : }|42| 23:42 And he said unto Jesus, Lord, remember me when thou comest into thy kingdom. }} : }|43| 23:43 And Jesus said unto him, Verily I say unto thee, To day shalt thou be with me in paradise. }} : }|44| 23:44 And it was about the sixth hour, and there was a darkness over all the earth until the ninth hour. }} : }|45| 23:45 And the sun was darkened, and the veil of the temple was rent in the midst. }} : }|46| 23:46 And when Jesus had cried with a loud voice, he said, Father, into thy hands I commend my spirit: and having said thus, he gave up the ghost. }} : }|47| 23:47 Now when the centurion saw what was done, he glorified God, saying, Certainly this was a righteous man. }} : }|48| 23:48 And all the people that came together to that sight, beholding the things which were done, smote their breasts, and returned. }} : }|49| 23:49 And all his acquaintance, and the women that followed him from Galilee, stood afar off, beholding these things. }} : }|50| 23:50 And, behold, there was a man named Joseph, a counsellor; and he was a good man, and a just: }} : }|51| 23:51 (The same had not consented to the counsel and deed of them;) he was of Arimathaea, a city of the Jews: who also himself waited for the kingdom of God. }} : }|52| 23:52 This man went unto Pilate, and begged the body of Jesus. }} : }|53| 23:53 And he took it down, and wrapped it in linen, and laid it in a sepulchre that was hewn in stone, wherein never man before was laid. }} : }|54| 23:54 And that day was the preparation, and the sabbath drew on. }} : }|55| 23:55 And the women also, which came with him from Galilee, followed after, and beheld the sepulchre, and how his body was laid. }} : }|56| 23:56 And they returned, and prepared spices and ointments; and rested the sabbath day according to the commandment. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *